Shy That Way
by shella-belle
Summary: My attempt at the ipod shuffle story.


**Disclaimer- They're not mine!!!**

**A/N- Just thought I'd give the ipod shuffle thing a try. Lemme know what you think. **

* * *

Where I Stood- Missy Higgins

She knew it was wrong to be jealous. She had to be the bigger person this time. She was the one who ran away, the one who ended things. So is was it such an issue that he found someone else? But it is. So she goes home at night and tries not to imagine them together, him touching her with the gentle caresses she so easily remembers. And she does still love him. He is a part of her. And that was what scared her so much. And he deserves better. He deserves someone who is not broken and who can love him completely. So she lets him go.

Love is a Battlefield- Pat Benatar

Mary learned at an early age how to get what she wanted from a man. Years of watching her mother work men over until she had squeezed them dry taught her many things. But it also showed her that she never wanted to be the vulnerable one in a relationship. Nobody was going to use her up and throw her away. She was going to be the one on top, in every aspect of her life. She may have to get there kicking and screaming, but she would fight until she was on top. It would only be later, after she experienced a true and unconditional love from the only stable man in her life, that she would realize that the only war she was waging was with herself.

Drive- Dawn Landes

Marshall glanced nervously his tightly wound partner sitting in the passenger seat. He could feel the anger vibrating off of her. She had not done more than grunt and answer him with one syllable words since he picked her up from her house. Marshall again tried to urge her to open up.  
"Mary? Look, I know you probably don't want to talk about it, but it's not gonna go away until you let it out. And I personally don't want to spend the entire weekend with a pissed off partner scaring our already terrified witnesses." Mary just looked at him. "What can I do?"

"Just drive, Marshall. Take me away from here."

"Okay."

I Wanna Dance with Somebody- Whitney Houston

Marshall was an inquisitive man by nature. He wanted to gain all the knowledge he possibly could. He also wanted to experience everything he could in life. Mary shouldn't have been surprised to find him practicing his most recently learned dance moves in the office. Again. And he told her so. He smiles when he remembers the conversation and her incredulous question, "But why dance lessons, Marshall? I mean, seriously?" He can still see how her eyes widened and hear how her breath caught as he pulled her against him and replied, "I just want to know how so I can dance with the woman I love."

Gold Digger- Kanye West

Marshall is always amazed at how well Mary turned out whenever he leaves her house. Just a few minutes with Brandi and Jinx shows him they are two peas in a pod. Any time they see a relatively attractive man they perk up and try figure out what angle to go in at to get the most use out of him. It makes him glad that he is already in love with the other Shannon woman and is immune to their wiles and charms.

Makin' Whoopie- Ella Fitzgerald

"Marshall. Mmmm. Yeah. Oh, that is SO good. Mmmm." Mary's eyes rolled back in her head as another wave of sensation overcame her. "OH! Wow. "

She was on sensory overload and Marshall was enjoying the show. He always loves watching her eat his home made Whoopie pie.

Electric- Tristan Prettyman

She doesn't know the moment that he became more important to her than her next breath, but she can tell you the moment she realized he had. It was the moment she saw a bullet enter his chest and didn't know if he would take another breath. And when she saw him draw in that ragged breath, she felt it fill her lungs.

Sweet and Low- Augustana

He once compared her to an exotic animal. And she is. But there are other times that she is just a broken little girl. It's at these times that he realizes being her keeper is worth it. Getting those quick glimpses of vulnerability and need. And it's then that he knows he will never leave her. Because for all of her boldness and brashness, there is an innate sweetness and yearning to be loved, accepted for herself. So he spends his days as an exotic animal keeper, risking life and limb to allow her to stay wild, never be tamed. And he does it for those other times so he can show her that she already is loved.

Brave- Idina Menzel

Daddy's gone. That's what Mommy keeps crying over and over. And yelling. Daddy's gone and Mommy is acting funny. Brandi is crying, but Mommy doesn't act like she hears her. So I go pick her up and try to make her smile. I feed her and change her diaper, and she isn't crying anymore. Mommy is asleep on the couch and the bottle of juice she is drinking is spilling on the floor. I tuck myself in and cry and cry until I'm asleep. Today was the same as yesterday. Maybe things will be better tomorrow. Daddy is gone, but he always called me his big brave girl. So why am I so scared?

Don't Make Me Over- Dionne Warwick

"I love you, Mary. I love your abrasiveness and your ability to cut through all the bullshit. I love your attitude and your passion. I love that you are stubborn. I love that you are a genuinely caring person, but don't want anyone to know. I love your mind and how you think. I love your courage and strength. I love your heart. I love that I rarely have to guess at what you are thinking or feeling because I can hear you speak to me even without words. I love that you are smart and so incredibly sexy. I love that my knees want to go weak and the warm fire that glows in my belly when I look into your eyes. I love everything about you. I love you BECAUSE of who you are, not in spite of it. So tell me why you think I would ask you to change."

"The thing is, Marshall, I can't live without you. So if you wanted me to change, I would. Or I'd try. I'm just saying."

"I can't live without YOU. Mary Elizabeth Shannon. Just the way you are now."

**fin**


End file.
